The invention is based on a method for positional securing, or for component position securing, between at least two components relative to one another as defined hereinafter. A method and component position securing are known in which the positional securing of components is effected by introducing at least one pin of cylindrical or conical shape, and in particular a hollow pin, into a bore formed in each of the components for that purpose (Hutte [Smelter] II A, 28th Edition, page 41), in which the outer diameter of the pin and the inner diameters of the correlating bores are fixed in such a way that surface pressure is created between the pin and at least one bore. A disadvantageous feature of this method is that at least one of the two bores cannot be made until after the final relative position of the components has been set; particularly at the high quantities involved in mass production, this involves major production expense.